A Wise Trickster
by ArticSoul
Summary: Adopted from CrazyLikeArt's "Fox of Konoha". The Kyuubi attack never happened, the hero of the village never died, and a child sits in the forest alone, waiting to show the world his power. Rated M for language and adult themes (no lemons you perverts). Renamed from "A Fox in the Woods".


**AN Second fic. Based on "Fox of Konoha" by CrazyLikeArt. I got permission from the author to do this. The first 18 chapters will most likely be very similar to the original. There are certain events that occur in his story that I will be changing because I don't think they would have happened under these circumstances. Rated M for swearing and some adult scenes (no lemons). Unsure about pairing might set up poll. Also keep in mind that I'm trying to find my voice so don't expect it to be as good as the original. I don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke wouldn't have been such a little bitch. I'm going to avoid bashing in this story granted some characters will be called out on certain traits. Reviews always welcome as my grammar is very poor. Anyways enjoy.**

CHAPTER 1 FOUND

It had been a rather sunny day, with a few clouds scattered across the sky and pleasant breeze to top it all off. Unfortunately the weather decided to take a turn for the worse thirty minutes ago when the clouds decided to turn a dark grey and release a torrent of rain across the land while the pleasant breeze decided to become heavy gusts of wind. So, now, two travellers found themselves on the in the middle of nowhere, under the downpour.

They had left town early in the morning, after their creditors started to be more and more insistent about them paying their debts. Well more they wanted one of the two to play their debts back, the dark haired girl had done nothing wrong while her blonde master had successfully racked up the debt with her unsuccessful gambling habits and her unhealthy booze obsession.

Luckily they had spotted an inn not to far down the road where the two of them could find shelter from the storm. As they hurried towards the inn, upon finally entering the building, safe from the storm that was in full swing outside.

Walking up to the counter a young woman greeted the pair. "Welcome to our inn, I assume you would like a room? It might take awhile for the storm settles down."

"Yes we would like a room with two beds, Shizune can you bring our things up to the room? Also when you're done with that please bring down some sake I need something to drink." The blonde haired woman spoke.

The dark haired woman now identified as Shizune responded "Yes Tsunade-sama."

As Shizune went to their room upstairs, the blonde now know as Tsunade struck up some conversation with the woman who had welcomed them. "So, down it rain like this often here?" She asked.

"No this doesn't happen often unless it's in this season. The rest of the year the weather around here is really similar to the Fire Country's weather." The woman answered. As Tsunade was about to continue the conversation she heard a panicked yell from upstairs. "No Ton-Ton come back here!"

The busty blond turned right as a small jacket-wearing pig ran out of the door and into the storm. Followed by a distressed Shizune. Cursing at the pig's stupidity she followed them outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later they were in the woods searching for the pig and were now soaked, from head to toe.

"DAMN THAT FUCKING PIG WHEN I FIND HER I'M MAKING HER INTO SOME FUCKING BACON!" Tsunade yelled in frustration as their search had turned up nothing so far.

"Tsunade-sama I think I see her, here this way!" Shizune called to her mentor from some feet away.

"What? Did you find my future breakfast?"

"Tsunade-sama please don't make jokes like that." As the blonde medic-nin reached her apprentice and saw an interesting scene. The pig wasn't alone and was currently laying in a small boy's lap.

The small child was sitting under a tree rubbing the pig's belly and was currently drenched like he had been sitting in the rain for awhile. His hair was a really dark golden color, almost bordering orange, kept down but the water, and was long enough to cover his eyes. He was so small the Tsunade estimated him to be close to two years of age, definitely not an appropriate to be outdoors, alone in this kind of weather.

The blonde sannin approached him slowly not wanted to scare the small child and knelt down in front of him. The boy didn't make any signs that he had noticed her presence and continued to pet Ton-Ton quietly.

Tsunade started talked to the small child unsure whether he could understand her or not. "Hello there, my name is Tsunade Senju, and over there with the dark hair is Shizune. We were looking for this small pig, her name is Ton-Ton. What about you? What's your name and Why are you out here all by yourself?" She tried to speak quietly as to not scare him, but at the small time loud enough to be heard over the rain that was still falling full force.

The child raised his head and looked at her in the eyes. Tsunade life as a ninja and the skills that came along with it was the only thing from yelping in surprise. His eyes…. The pupil looked like her former comrade Orochimaru, a black slit, and the iris were the most intense red she had ever seen in her lifetime, even redder than the Sharingan. Overall she deemed them to be creepy, they gave off a demonic feeling but the eyes were offset by the innocent and curious expression that their owners face held.

Tsunade was captivated by them until and burst of lightning closely followed by a clap of thunder reminded her they were outside, in the middle of the woods, during a storm. Shaking her head she saw Shizune picking up Ton-Ton and acting on a random impulse decided to pick up the small child.

"Come on little one, we can't stand her all day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finding their way back to the inn didn't take long, but when they finally did get back it was rather late and there was no one on the main floor most guests having to decided to turn in for the night. The two women each carrying a small bundle went upstairs to their room.

Tsunade upon entering went straight to the bathroom and began to fill the tub with warm water before gently put down the child she was carrying. Speaking of the child, he was looking around curiously, but in a more quiet way than your average two year old.

Tsunade called out to the boy "Hey, kid, come here, we can't have you in wet clothes like this, otherwise you'll catch a cold. You need a warm bath to heat up. I'm a medic you know.

The small boy just stood there staring at her, then proceeded to stare some more and didn't moving one inch.

Tsunade let out a large sign kneeling down in front of him and asked if he could raise his arms for her.

He slowly nodded his head and raised his arms and the blonde sannin proceeded to take off his black shirt then his worn sandals followed by his shorts. After this Tsunade put her hand in the water making sure it was the right temperature. Satisfied with it, she lifted the child and put him in the tub.

"See that wasn't to hard was it?" She asked and proceeded to get a small shake his of his head. "Good. Shizune, can you please hang his clothes somewhere to dry?'

"Right away Tsunade-sama." As Shizune started gathering the clothes that lay on the floor the little child found a sponge that had somehow fallen into the bathtub. Raising it over his head he started looking at and accidentally squeezed it too hard resulting in some water fall onto his face. He immediately dropped it sputtering and shaking his head with a confused and scared expression.

Shizune quickly left the room feebly attempting not to laugh but was not very successful in doing so. Tsunade started chuckling at the boy's actions even after his looked at her while pouting. His expression suddenly changed into a grin and he cupped his hands together holding some water and threw it at Tsunade. This time it was Tsunade's turn to start sputtering and then a grin came across her face. "I see little one that's how it's gonna be." And the started splashing him, after a few minutes of this. Tsunade told the boy it was time to wash him. As she held out the sponge she asked "You've never seen a sponge have you?" Receiving a quick shake of his head she said while putting some soap on "Ok well I'm going to how it's used ok?"

While Tsunade was washing him she thoroughly looked over the boy's body and found some interesting results. There appeared to being nothing wrong with him, no scars or signs of malnourishment. On his cheeks thought resided six whisker-like marks, three on each side. When she was down with him she handed him the sponge and grabbed the shampoo, after putting some on her hands she started to wash his hair which she noticed was really soft even for a child not only that but it appeared that he really enjoying the feeling of her fingers running through his hair as his face was the perfect picture of bliss.

Finally after she was done washing his hair the slug sannin wrapped him up in a towel and carried him into the bedroom where she made him sit on the bed to see how soft it was. Unfortunately this wasn't a good idea as he started to jump up and down on it just to see how soft the bed was.

Shizune noticed a tick mark starting to appear on her master's forehead along with her left eye starting to twitch, grabbed the little boy by the waist and made him sit on her lap. For the first time she finally got a good look at his eyes and a small gasp escaped her and she was taken aback. Finally her mentor's voice snapped Shizune out of her state.

"Alright little one, listen to me, tonight it's safer to stay with us but tomorrow we're going to search for your parents and bring you back home ok? Can you tell us where you live?" The child didn't answer for a little bit and just stared at her and tilted his head to the side. Finally he shook his head from side to side.

Shizune a frown forming on her face attempted to ask the question in a different way hoping to get an answer for the child. "Could you tell your family name? Their might be someone who knows your parents." The child looked at the Shizune and gave the same response as he gave her master.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his answer, how could he be so sure that he didn't know his parents last names or that no one knew his parents. Normally child look up to their parents like they were the best thing since poker (at least in her opinion). Unless his parents were gone. Shaking her head from such depressing thoughts she asked. "Do you mean you don't live with your parents?" A nod followed her question. "Well there must be someone that takes care of you." A quick shake of his head followed.

Tsunade upon receiving this answers started to feel uncomfortable her mind finally setting on the worse case scenario and hoping she was wrong asked "So have you always lived alone in the forest?"

A nod

In the silence that followed the question and it's answer one thought sent through both women's head. 'Oh, shit'.

The blonde fearing the worst went threw a quick set of hand seals and in less than an instant was running a diagnostic jutsu on the little boy, think to herself of all the possible problems that he could have living this life. To her amazement however, she found that everything was normal nothing out of the ordinary. Looking at her hands she saw a the sponge in his hands.

Tsunade was stunned, she was sure that she had left the sponge in the bathtub. "How…, What…, When did you take it?" It was absurd, she was one of the sannin and a seasoned ninja, but she hadn't seen him take it. 'It has been awhile since I've been in the field' she made an excuse but it was still found it a bit unsettling.

But the boy ignorant of the thoughts that were running through her mind simply gave her a grin with his eyes closed with one hand scratching the back of his head while the other clutched the sponge against his chest and Tsunade got the feeling that it would be very difficult to separate him from the sponge.

Shizune seen the scene merely smiled at the child on her lap and said "Well it looks like we have a little trickster on our hands don't we."

The child in question vigorously nodded his head before letting out a yawn and rubbed his eyes in the cutest way that either women had very seen in their lifetimes.

Tsunade yawned as well, "enough talk for tonight, it's time for bed tomorrow we can figure out this whole mess."

Without waiting for a reply, the blonde women picked up the boy and put him to bed with her snuggling him against her body. She pulled the covers over both them, and just before she fell asleep felt the small boy nuzzle against her in an attempt to find warmth and security.

 **AN there what did you think? I tried not to write it word per word so if you have read it before it wouldn't be totally boring for you. Anyways follow review etc I'm always looking to be a better writer and reviews really help with that. Updates will come out most likely weekly for the first 18 chapters then after that it will take a while as I plan out my plot a little more.**


End file.
